<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dieci ultime volte by Diana924</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999688">Dieci ultime volte</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924'>Diana924</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Poldark (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Period-Typical Homophobia, Porn With Plot, Post-Season/Series 05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Si diceva che ogni volta sarebbe stata l’ultima.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dwight Enys/George Warleggan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dieci ultime volte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Si diceva che ogni volta sarebbe stata l’ultima.</p><p>Dwight Enys sapeva fin troppo bene di essere finito in un pasticcio di quelli complicati, e sapeva anche che avrebbe dovuto uscirne il più velocemente possibile. Non solo quello che lui e George Warleggan facevano era immorale, specie per lui, ma era anche illegale, gli uomini finivano sul patibolo per quello. Eppure non era ancora riuscito a trovare la forza di smettere.</p><p>Sapeva che a seguito della morte di Elizabeth George aveva avuto … un crollo di nervi e lui ne era venuto a conoscenza solamente perché era stato l’unico a notarlo. Carys Warleggan aveva fatto di tutto per nascondere al mondo di avere un nipote folle e quello poteva anche capirlo ma … non era sua intenzione pubblicare la loro vicenda con nomi e cognomi, avrebbe utilizzato uno pseudonimo, avrebbe cambiato i nomi, non era certo così meschino da esporre le fragilità dell’altro al pubblico.</p><p>Era stato allora che George aveva preso l’iniziativa.</p><p>Dwight non era un ingenuo, come tuti i giovanotti della sua classe sociale aveva avuto delle avventure con dei coetanei ai tempi della scuola ma … erano i tempi della scuola, poi si cresceva, si metteva su giudizio e ci si innamorava di una donna per poi sposarsi. Era felice con Caroline, come non esserlo eppure … eppure non riusciva a smettere.</p><p>Si diceva che ogni volta sarebbe stata l’ultima ma puntualmente accadeva e si ritrovavano a letto insieme. George sembrava insaziabile, come se fosse convito che lui rimanesse solo per la sua abilità tra le lenzuola e Dwight aveva paura di ammettere che era anche per quello.</p><p>In quel momento si sentiva in trappola, prigioniero dei propri bisogni e del proprio corpo, mentre George era tra le sue gambe, le mani che lo tenevano premuto contro il letto e la bocca che gli stava regalando il paradiso. Non era giusto, non avrebbe dovuto indugiare in quegli incontri, non avrebbe dovuto continuare a tornare ma George …nessuna donna era riuscita a regalargli un piacere simile. Non avrebbe mai chiesto a Caroline simile pratiche, quelle erano cose che si chiedevano alle prostitute e la sua Caroline non era una donnaccia ma con George … con George era diverso. Si morse le labbra per non gemere e l’altro si staccò per raggiungerlo e coinvolgerlo in un bacio appassionato, in quel momento George avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per lui.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Io … ho bisogno di te … e di lei, ho bisogno di te come ho bisogno di lei &gt;&gt; gli sussurrò George mentre continuava a strusciarsi su di lui, e quello era il primo accenno a Elizabeth da almeno un anno pensò Dwight. Non disse nulla, limitandosi ad invertire le posizioni, con George non c’era mai bisogno di troppe parole.</p><p>Il corpo dell’altro era chiaramente maschile ma quella era l’ultima volta si disse Dwight, tornare a casa sarebbe stato più complicato del previsto perché aveva cominciato a piovere ma quello era il meno. George si voltò, offrendogli un’ottima visuale della sua schiena e soprattutto delle sue natiche, il modo in cui si sistemò era positivamente indecente pensò Dwight.</p><p>Era consapevole che ci sarebbero state altre due, cinque, dieci volte, inutile negarlo si disse prima di portare le mani sui glutei di George e stringere. Si servì velocemente dell’olio e poi si mosse, il gemito trattenuto di George quando entrò dentro di lui lo eccitò come non avrebbe dovuto.</p><p>Chiuse gli occhi mentre cominciava a muoversi, i gemiti di George gli ricordavano però che era con un uomo, un uomo che il suo migliore amico detestava con tutto il cuore ma di cui lui era divenuto l’amante. Cominciò a baciare la schiena di George, godendo dei suoi gemiti e dei suoi sospiri, George gli si stava concedendo un abbandono che lui non meritava, non era quello che si erano ripromessi quando avevano cominciato quell’affaire ma ne aveva così tanto bisogno in quel momento.</p><p>George venne artigliando le coperte, un gemito liberatorio che suonava come il suo nome. Sentire il corpo dell’altro stringersi in quella maniera fu troppo per lui, Dwight ebbe bisogno di poche spinte per venire a sua volta.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Questa è l’ultima volta &gt;&gt; mormorò lui osservando l’altro, George sembrava l’immagine stessa del peccato e dell’indecenza in quel momento.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Lo dici ogni volta, l’ultima volta è sacra &gt;&gt; replicò George prima di cercare le sue labbra in un bacio stanco e sensuale. George Warleggan aveva ragione, lo sapeva fin troppo bene, ma Dwight non era ancora pronto per quel tipo di conversazione, non ancora almeno.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>